Je veux du soleil et un peu plus
by vaunie5962
Summary: Bientôt en vacs, j'ai décidé de me mettre dans l'ambiance.  Deux semaines éloigné de Vegas, Nick pensait être au calme et se relaxer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça certainement... Cross over CSI/ CM/ Alias et léger soupçon de CSI NY. Post Grave Danger. SH.
1. Chapter 1

_Alors je m'en sors toujours pas avec ma suite de Fannysmackin, donc revoici un petit OS que j'ai fini par couper en deux parties car me semblait trop long donc pour ne pas vous ennuyer… Cette fois-ci sur CSI et j'en connais déjà une qui va trépigner de joie à cette annonce : CROSSOVER ! Eh oui, eh oui encore une fois ! J'aime trop en faire ! _

_Cette fois ait voulu un peu changer : ce sera donc CSI/ Criminal Minds/ Alias avec un léger soupçon de CSI NY. Post « Grave Danger » !_

_Review review !_

Il en avait bien besoin de ses vacances. Oh que oui ! Deux semaines loin de ses parents, de sa famille, de ses collègues. Il avait vraiment besoin de se retrouver. Deux semaines après « l'incident », et ne se sentant pas prêt à reprendre le travail, il décida d'utiliser les semaines de congés qu'il lui restait à prendre pour partir sur les plages de Californie.

Greg lui avait parlé de cet endroit, situé non loin de là où habite un de ses cousins chez qui il se rendait souvent plus jeune.

Et il avait raison d'avoir suivi ses conseils : cet endroit était vraiment magnifique. L'hôtel où il logeait était bordé d'une large plage privée qui donnait sur une eau claire et calme. Des palmiers en faisaient la « décoration ».

Il n'y avait pas grand monde quand il décida de s'y promener et il appréciait le coucher du soleil qu'il pouvait observer au loin. Tout était tellement romantique. Il ne manquait plus que la personne de ses rêves pour parfaire cette sensation d'être au paradis.

Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Et le jour où il aura le courage d'ouvrir son cœur à la personne qu'il aime, il sait qu'il l'emmènera ici pour lui faire profiter de ça.

Le soleil étant maintenant couché, il reprit son chemin vers le bar de l'hôtel afin de profiter d'un apéritif bien mérité avant de prendre son dîner.

C'est là qu'il put remarquer, à l'autre extrémité de la plage une trentaine de personnes environ assises sur des chaises, tournées vers une arche de mariage. De loin, il put entrevoir les fiancés et les témoins. Mais n'osant pas s'approcher de peur de déranger la messe, il se pressa de rentrer à l'hôtel, se disant que vu la précipitation et la foule de serveurs autour du bar, il ne louperait pas une miette du cocktail.

Par chance, le bar était encore ouvert aux clients, au contraire de la piscine. Il vint donc demander un whisky et s'installa sur un des tabourets. Un peu de musique filtrait à travers les haut-parleurs, le temps était doux. La soirée commençait donc agréablement pour lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il fut rejoint au bar par une autre personne jusqu'à ce que celui-ci passe sa commande.

Grand, brun aux yeux marron-vert, entre 20 et 30ans, assez beau jeune homme, mince, à l'allure énergique mais semblant toutefois être assez timide, il se tourna vers Nick et lui adressa un petit sourire amical avant de s'asseoir sur un des tabourets voisins pour siroter son Coca.

Deux minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne prononce un mot. Et quand Nick s'apprêtait à le faire…

_« Vous savez que 20% des mariages sont des moments propices pour rencontrer sa belle-famille pour la première fois ? » (Et mince, un célibataire de moins. Pas de chance Nick !)_

_« Non, franchement je ne le savais pas ! »_

_« Bah… Malheureusement pour moi… C'est le cas aujourd'hui… »_

_« Et c'est pour cela que vous avez essayé de faire une sortie discrète vers le bar alors ? »_

_« Euh… Oui… Enfin on va dire… Que je ne me sentais pas très bien… Puis tout ce stress… »_

_« Eh calmez-vous ! Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer pour vous ! Ya pas de raison ! »_

_« Je sais pas, ça fait tout drôle ! On peut dire… Que je ne suis pas franchement très… »_ Il rougit légèrement en laissant sa fin de phrase en suspens.

_« Très… »_

_« Ouvert ? »_

_« Je voulais dire… Sociable. Mais oui on peut dire ça aussi. »_

_« Bah pourtant vous ne me connaissez pas et vous avez abordé la conversation. »_

_« Oui, enfin… Je fais souvent ça… Quand je suis très nerveux… Et puis… Oh excusez-moi je dois vous ennuyer avec ma parlotte ? »_

_« Non pour l'instant ça va. Promis je vous interromprais si c'est le cas… » _Il lui fit un grand sourire pour lui en assurer, ce qui détendit un petit peu Spencer.

_« Oh euh désolé. Et en plus j'oublie de me présenter. Spencer Reid. »_

_« Et moi Nick Stokes. » _Ils se serrèrent la main amicalement avant que Spencer ne reprenne la parole.

_« Texan ? »_

_« Oui. C'est mon accent qui m'a vendu ? »_

_« Euh oui… C'est juste que… »_

_« C'est bon, c'est bon, je vous taquine. Détendez-vous. Et vous alors, vous venez d'où ? »_

_« Oh euh je suis originaire de Vegas. Enfin ça fait quelques années que je suis parti mais bon. J'y vais un peu pour voir ma mère de temps en temps. » _

_« Ah oui ? C'est marrant, je travaille à Vegas ! Vous êtes parti depuis combien de temps ? »_

_« Depuis sept ans. Maintenant je vis avec mon ami en Virginie, entre Quantico et Washington. »_

_« Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? »_

_« Non, du tout. Bientôt trois ans. »_

Surpris, Nick leva vers lui un sourcil interrogateur.

_« Et vous rencontrez sa famille seulement aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Euh oui… Bah disons… Que notre couple n'est pas vraiment… Habituel peut-on dire. »_

_« C'est-à-dire ? » _

_« Euh je sais pas trop si… »_

_« Pas de souci, je suis assez ouvert d'esprit. Allez-y. »_

_« Bah d'abord… Ya le fait qu'on travaille ensemble. Et il nous a fallu pas mal de temps avant de nous résoudre à prendre le risque de dévoiler notre relation à notre équipe. Il ya une règle de non-fraternisation au BAU. »_

_« Au BAU ? »_

_« Oui c'est le Bureau d'A… »_

_« Oui je connais, c'est une branche du FBI. Enfin je vous ai coupé, continuez. »_

_« Donc voilà d'abord cette règle. Heureusement c'est passé aux yeux de tous. C'est juste… Sa mère qui a eu un peu plus de mal à accepter. »_

_« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? »_

_« Bah… Parce que… Nous sommes… »_

_« Vous êtes ?... » _Insista t-il, de plus en plus intéressé par la conversation.

_« Nous sommes gays. Mon ami est un ami. »_

_« Ah ok ! »_

_« Euh j'espère que… Euh ça ne vous dérange pas… »_

_« Pas le moins du monde ne vous inquiétez pas. »_

_« Ah… C'est parce que… Comme vous venez… »_

_« Du Texas ? Ah non rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas comme tous ces politiques qui proclament partout que l'homosexualité est le pire des pêchés. Non vraiment ne vous avez pas de souci à avoir. Et vous savez pourquoi ? »_

_« Euh… Non. »_

_« Parce que moi aussi… Enfin on va dire plutôt que j'aime tous les genres, je n'aime pas trop les noms clichés comme ça. »_

_« Ah super alors… Enfin bref, sa mère comme je disais, avait toujours espéré avoir des petits-enfants qui puissent suivre le nom Morgan. Mais bon en apprenant notre relation… »_

_« Je vois tous ces espoirs se sont envolés. Enfin heureusement il ya encore l'adoption ou la mère de substitution. »_

_« Oui heureusement. »_

_« Elle ne le savait pas ? »_

_« Si mais le plus dur à avaler… » _Il reprit une bonne rasade de Coca avant de reparler.

_« C'était ? »_

_« Ses deux fils qui sont… »_

_« Ah là je pige mieux. Bon et maintenant alors ? »_

_« Bah vous voyez. Je suis là alors c'est positif. »_

Les deux se mirent à rire, l'ambiance se détendait doucement. Un petit silence pendant lequel ils entendirent des acclamations du côté de la plage.

_« Ah je crois que la messe est finie. »_

_« Vous croyez ? »_

_« Je pense que oui, que les applaudissements sont toujours à la fin, non ? »_

_« Oui, c'est vrai… » _De nouveau un silence où ils regardèrent un peu autour d'eux avant que Spencer ne reprenne.

_« Bon… Je sais que si je commence à parler… Je ne vais faire… Que babiller… Donc à votre tour ! »_

_« De quoi voulez-vous que je parle ? »_

_« Je sais pas moi… De vous. De ce que vous faites à Vegas. »_

_« Bah rien de spécial. Je suis là-bas pour le travail. Je n'ai pas d'attache particulière que ce soit familial ou sentimental. Enfin mes collègues sont vraiment les personnes les plus proches de moi là-bas. »_

_« Vous faites quoi ? »_

_« Je suis policier. »_ Il n'avait pas envie de préciser de quoi, au cas où son interlocuteur aurait entendu parler de ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais il se dit après tout, pourquoi pas ? Peu de chance pour qu'il revoie cette personne un jour donc ça peut lui faire du bien.

_« Enfin suis de la police scientifique. Normalement je devrais être là-bas. Mais on peut dire que… Les dernières semaines… M'ont bien chamboulé. »_

_« Vous êtes le policier à qui c'est arrivé ? »_

_« Euh oui en effet. Comment le savez-vous ? »_

_« C'est mon ami qui m'en a parlé. Il m'a dit que son petit frère travaillait avec vous. C'est comme ça qu'il l'a su. »_

Complètement scotché, Nick regardait Spencer avec les yeux grands ouverts. Ce n'est pas possible, un hasard pareil ne pouvait exister.

_« Non vous plaisantez ? Mais c'est qui ? »_

_« G… »_

_« Alors beau gosse, on s'éclipse de la messe pour pouvoir draguer derrière mon dos ? »_

Nick leva la tête pour pouvoir observer le nouvel arrivant. Grand métis, la trentaine passée, bien bâti, un sourire époustouflant. _Ne m'étonne pas que ce jeune homme soit autant attiré par lui._

_« Non, non. Ne me sentais pas très bien. Tu sais combien je suis nerveux avec autant de monde autour. Surtout… »_

_« T'inquiètes baby boy. Je te taquine. »_ Il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres en détachant les bras posés autour de la taille de Spencer pour se présenter.

_« Bonjour. Derek Morgan. Et comme vous avez du le deviner ou l'entendre, connaissant Spencer, je suis son ami. »_

_« Et moi Nick Stokes. »_

Nick n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. Son meilleur ami, le seul métis du labo n'avait pas de frère et semblait plus âgé que lui. En plus il lui semble avoir entendu un G. avant qu'ils soient coupés. Sachant que ça ne pouvait être Grissom, il lui restait qu'une seule personne en tête.

_« Alors j'ai cru entendre dire que vous… Enfin que vous seriez le grand frère d'un de mes collègues ? »_

_« Non sérieusement ? Alors ça c'est vraiment drôle. Maintenant que je m'en rappelle oui il me semble que j'avais déjà entendu votre nom quelque part. Ca ne m'étonne pas,… »_

_« Nicholas ? Nicholas Stokes ? »_

L'intéressé et ses nouveaux amis se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler. Un grand blond aux yeux bleus, plus de la trentaine aussi, bien bâti, habillé tout de blanc avec une cravate- _le marié pensa t-il vu que ses compères n'en portaient pas-_ le regardait avec une surprise claire. La même se refléta sur le visage de Nick quand il reconnut celui qui avait prononcé son nom.

_« Michaël Vaughn ? Non sérieux, je n'y crois pas ! » _

Les deux acolytes se serrèrent la main avant de se rapprocher pour se donner une franche accolade.

_« Oh comment je suis heureux de te revoir ? Ca fait quoi ? Dix onze ans ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, mais trop longtemps mon pote. » _

_« Alors la vie à LA ? Ca se passe toujours aussi bien ? »_

_« Ouais comme tu peux voir. »_ En montrant fièrement son alliance à Nick.

_« Ah je vois ça. Tu es donc le nouveau jeune marié ? C'est une surprise. »_

_« Vas-y te moques pas. Je viens seulement de trouver la femme de ma vie, c'est tout. Je te la présenterais après, elle doit être restée derrière avec son père. »_

_« Bah en tout cas mon vieux, tous mes vœux de bonheur. »_

_« Merci. Bon en tout cas, je vois que t'as déjà fait connaissance avec mes cousins. »_ En adressant un petit sourire à Derek. _« Bon et toi, qu'est ce tu deviens ? Toujours à Dallas ? »_

_« Oh non, suis parti depuis longtemps mon gars. Non suis à Vegas depuis un peu plus de six ans maintenant. »_

_« Non sérieux ? Et t'as jamais pensé à faire un petit détour d'avion par LA par hasard ? »_

_« J'avoue. Désolé. »_

_« T'inquiètes, t'es excusé. Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir. Toujours dans la police ? « Euh oui. La police scientifique en fait. Mais contrairement à toi, n'ai pas déniché la perle rare. »_

_« Rien du tout ? Bah alors mon vieux ! Aucune personne qui t'attire vraiment ? »_

_« Euh si si. » _Il n'avait pas envie de révéler immédiatement son gros coup de cœur, au cas où…

_« Bah alors ? Tu n'as encore rien fait ! »_

_« Non j'avoue ! Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit réciproque. C'est tout ! »_

_« Ouais ben moi je dis tant que tu n'as rien tenté, tu ne le sauras jamais. Et cette personne, elle est comment ? »_

_« Il est exceptionnel ! »_

_« Il ? Ah oui c'est vrai que tu penchais un peu des deux côtés déjà à l'école. Alors c'est qui ? C'est un collègue ? Tu l'as rencontré comment ? »_

_« Euh je t'arrête tout de suite, Mickey ! » _L'interrompit Derek. _« Apparemment, d'après ce que j'ai cru entendre avant, nous aurions devant nous un cher collègue de… »_

_« Alors les gars qu'est ce que vous foutiez ? On vous cherche partout avec Syd. Vous… »_

Le nouvel arrivant s'arrêta net en reconnaissant Nick.

_« Salut Greg ! »_

_« Hé Nick ! »_

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

(…)

_Alors ça je n'y aurais jamais pensé. L'homme de mes rêves est là. Je n'arrive pas à y croire._

Les deux collègues échangèrent un regard avant que Greg ne soit le premier à se lancer.

_« Bon ben je vois qu'il n'y a pas de présentations à faire. Je vois que tu as rencontré tous mes cousins alors. »_

Un raclement de gorge le rappela à son bon souvenir.

_« Oh pardon excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu. Danny, Don, je vous présente un de mes collègues et amis, Nick. »_

Les trois se serrèrent la main et d'un air entendu, se mirent avec les autres pour discuter, laissant Nick et Greg en tête à tête.

_« Alors comment ça va au boulot ? Pas trop la prise de tête en ce moment ? »_

_« Oh tu sais la routine. Ecklie nous prend toujours le chou, Griss nous fait toujours participer à ses drôles d'expérience, et les autres. Non rien n'a changé. Ah si bonne nouvelle, l'équipe est reformée ! »_

_« Ah oui, ça c'est cool ! Et depuis quand ? Ecklie est enfin revenu à la raison ? »_

Gêné, Greg baissa les yeux avant de répondre.

_« Oh tu sais, c'est juste qu'il ya certaines choses qui n'allaient plus. Puis on va dire que… Avec ce fameux soir… » _Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne sachant pas trop l'état d'esprit actuel de son ami.

_« Ok je vois. Donc retour à des heures normales alors ? »_

Petite pointe d'humour qui réussit à les détendre un peu.

_« Oui exactement ! » _Puis il reprit un peu son sérieux.

_« Bon et toi, comment ça va ? Enfin je veux dire, depuis… L'hôpital ? »_

_« Je vais t'avouer. Ce n'est pas la très grande forme. Je dois encore prendre des cachets pour dormir, mais les cicatrices de ces saloperies de bestioles commencent à s'estomper. Donc j'espère que… »_

_« Les cauchemars feront la même chose ? »_

_« Oui… »_

Un nouveau gros silence s'installa entre eux. Greg se servit d'une coupe qui passait par là. La sono venait d'être lancée, Vaughn discutait avec un grand brun assez fort qui tenait une petite brune à la peau mâte par la taille. Son ami lui avait passé son bras autour de la taille d'une magnifique femme aux cheveux châtains, dans sa robe de mariée qui mettait assez en évidence un ventre assez rond.

_« Tu connais Vaughn alors ? »_ La voix de Greg le sortit de son observation.

_« Ouais, ça me fait tout drôle de le revoir comme ça. Bien établi avec un enfant à venir d'après ce que je peux juger. »_

_« Ouaip. Sydney est vraiment une fille géniale. Et ils attendent une petite fille pour dans quelques mois. C'est sa sœur en face d'elle avec son fiancé. Puis après, bon t'as rencontré un peu la petite famille. »_

_« Ouais vaguement ! Pas encore eu le temps de parler vraiment avec eux. Je ne savais pas que t'avais un frère… »_

_« Oui, métis. Je sais. J'ai même deux sœurs. »_

_« Mais enfin… Si ce n'est pas indiscret… »_

_« Non, bien sûr que non. Mes parents biologiques sont morts alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. Et comme toute ma famille habitait en Norvège ou beaucoup trop loin ou trop âgée… »_

_« C'est les parents de Derek qui t'ont adopté ? »_

_« C'est ça oui. Enfin bon il me reste mes cousins quand même. Tu vois Danny, lui est d'origine italienne et norvégienne. Et comme il voulait tenter autre chose, il s'est dit : les USA, why not ? Donc voilà comment il a atterri à NY, pour le plus grand bonheur de Don… »_

Lança t-il avec un grand sourire.

_« Et c'est la même chose pour Vaughn. Ses parents sont de Paris, c'est ma tante qui est norvégienne. Et comme nous, il a voulu rejoindre l'Eldorado. »_

_« Oui, me semble bien qu'il m'en avait parlé à l'époque. »_

_« Vous vous êtes rencontrés où alors ? »_

_« Oh euh à l'école de police à Dallas, tout simplement. Nous étions compagnons de chambre et même meilleurs amis. »_

_« Euh tu vas peut-être me sembler indiscret là tout de suite mais… »_

_« Vas-y, ça m'étonne pas de toi. » _Lui lança t-il sarcastiquement, sachant déjà à peu près la nature de la question.

_« Enfin je sais qu'il m'avait parlé de quelque chose qui s'était passé… Avec un de ses colocs. Mais il ne m'avait jamais dit son nom. Enfin tu peux ne pas… »_

_« Non c'est bon. C'est du passé maintenant. En effet oui. Mais bon, on est passé à autre chose maintenant. On est resté assez potes et la distance a fait le reste. »_

_« Donc là tu es en train de me dire que… Tu es… »_

_« Oui, Greg. Enfin je suis ni gay, ni hétéro. Enfin bi quoi… »_

_« Ah ok je vois. » _

_« Enfin euh j'espère que… Ca ne changera rien entre nous. Enfin je veux dire. »_

_« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Et qui te dit que je suis totalement hétéro aussi ?... » _Il essaya de dire ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais la nature de la révélation et une sensation bizarre se produisaient en même temps chez lui._ Incroyable, alors il y aurait une possibilité ?_

Avant que Nick ne puisse répondre, Vaughn et Sydney vinrent les voir.

_« Eh Nick, je te présente ma femme. Sydney, je te présente Nick, un ancien pote d'école. »_

_« Enchanté de vous rencontrer Nick. Vaughn m'a souvent parlé de vous. » _

_« Euh désolé je ne peux pas en dire vraiment autant mais en tout cas, mes félicitations et pour le bébé également. »_

_« Merci. »_

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants après avoir échangé une bise avant que Sydney ne reprenne :

_« Voilà, euh Vaughn m'a dit que vous étiez seuls ici ce soir. Et je me suis dit que… Ce serait une bonne occasion de renouer. Donc nous serions très enchantés de vous avoir au repas. »_

_« Oh non je ne voudrais pas m'imposer surtout. »_

_« Tu ne t'imposes de rien du tout. Puis à ce que je vois, tu connais assez bien la famille maintenant. »_

Ils rigolèrent tous ensemble.

_« Non ça me gêne ! Sincèrement ! »_

_« Allez j'insiste ! Puis je vous mets avec nous à table avec Greg. Le pauvre n'a pas trouvé… »_

_Ah manquait plus que ça…_

_« Vaughn ! »_

_« Bah quoi ? Bon allez c'est la dernière fois mais t'as intérêt à dire oui ! »_

Il regarda ses trois interlocuteurs une ultime fois avant de répondre.

_« Bon ok ça marche. Je vais donc me changer, suis peut-être pas dans les bonnes couleurs. »_ En voyant que tous les invités étaient vêtus de blancs.

_« Oui en effet ! Allez le repas est dans une demi-heure. A tout à l'heure ! »_

_« Merci encore, à tout à l'heure alors ! »_

_(…)_

Ce soir, Nick se rendit sur la plage. Une plage déserte cette fois-ci. Le soleil se couchait sur l'eau et envoyait doucement ses reflets jaunes orangés sur l'eau turquoise. Tout était si calme, si paisible.

Il était enfin de nouveau heureux. Les cauchemars n'étaient pas encore tout à fait passés, mais il s'était fait de nouveaux amis mais ce qui comptait plus que tout: il était libéré apaisé et surtout il était amoureux.

Les bras entourant sa taille, la tête posée sur son épaule où on lui déposait de doux baisers, la chaleur de ce corps collé contre le sien rendaient ces trois sentiments plus vrais que jamais.

Oui définitivement, il ne regrettera jamais d'avoir pris ces vacances. Car ça ce n'était pas un amour de vacances. Non, même avec le monde qui les entoure, les risques qu'ils prennent chaque jour à leur travail, ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils pourraient compter l'un sur l'autre ainsi que sur leurs familles et amis pour rester ensemble.

Il ne sera plus seul maintenant. Et il avait réussi, il avait tenu sa promesse qu'il s'était faite presque à lui-même six pieds sous terre. Une promesse toute simple, faite même au moment où il commençait totalement à perdre espoir: aimer Greg jusqu'à en perdre son souffle...


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon allez à la demande générale, voici la suite en attendant le sixième chapitre de « Mauvaise route ». Retour sur la soirée de mariage avec passage lemon ou lime selon ce que vous en pensez à la fin… Bon les italiques sans guillemets sont les pensées de nos deux chouchous et aussi un léger petit craquage de ma part._

_Espère avoir répondu à vos attentes._

_Review review please…_

_Chanson Incomplete des Backstreet Boys et citée en premier bah, The Scientist par Cold Play bien évidemment _

La soirée avait été tout simplement une réussite totale.

Nick était arrivé légèrement en retard car il devait préparer sa chambre pour les événements qui espérait-il suivraient à la fin de la soirée. Il était impatient et stressé car il appréhendait totalement une éventuelle réaction négative de l'homme de ses rêves. Ca lui prit au moins cinq bonnes minutes pour boutonner sa chemise, les mains rendues moites par ce stress naturel._ Bon Nick tu ne peux plus faire demi-tour, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Ta chance, tu la laisses pas passer…_

Et il s'était bien écouté : placé à la table d'honneur entre Greg et Nadia, la demi-sœur de Sydney, il se sentait un peu gêné mais aussi heureux. Heureux de pouvoir enfin passer un moment, même s'il ne se passe rien, en dehors du travail avec celui qui l'aime. Et surtout qu'en l'espace d'un simple repas, il peut oublier ce qui lui est arrivé et profiter du moment.

Et la proximité avec l'homme qu'il aime, leurs genoux qui se frôlent par inattention, ces mains qui se touchent en voulant accéder à un objet sur la table : ça le rendait fou mais aussi mal à l'aise. Il ne savait plus comment agir, là maintenant.

Il fit donc en sorte de parler le plus possible avec ses voisins, apprenant ainsi anecdotes sur anecdotes des jeunes mariés et de leurs histoires de famille. Il voyait aussi avec quelle facilité les couples de même sexe étaient acceptés ici : Derek et Spencer qui s'échangeaient de tendres regards et quelques baisers, Don et Danny qui se tenaient par la main entre les plats et qui semblaient s'amuser comme des fous tous les deux avec Greg. Il était jaloux de ne pas pouvoir faire la même chose avec son cher voisin de table. En ne sachant pas que Greg était dans le même état que lui et partageait les mêmes pensées à cet instant…

Le repas fut délicieux et la fin du plat annonça le lancement du bal, avec l'ouverture sur un slow de Cold Play, _The Scientist__. _Au bout d'une minute 30, les autres couples commencèrent à rejoindre les mariés sur la piste, laissant ainsi seuls Greg et Nick à la table.

_Allez dis quelque chose Nick, n'importe quoi ! Un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère que diable ! Allez allez !_

_« Alors comme ça tu es bi ? »_

_Et bam, bien joué Nick, quelle entrée en matière ! Des claques, des claques que tu mérites !_

_« Heu pardon ? »_

_« Oh excuse, je repensais juste à ce que tu m'avais dit tout à l'heure et je pense que c'est ce que tu voulais me dire ! »_

_« Oui c'est… C'est bien ça. Enfin… C'est plus courant qu'avant. Enfin faut dire que tu m'as un peu révélé la même chose donc je me suis dit… »_

_« Ouais c'est clair, donc pas de souci entre nous… »_

De nouveau un silence et une nouvelle envie de se mettre une paire de baffes

_« Et donc… T'es un des seuls ici à ne pas avoir trouvé la perle rare à ce que je vois ? » _En effet, le peu de personnes encore assises étaient des personnes discutant entre amis.

_Tu peux même pas t'imaginer que c'est toi ma perle rare, imbécile…_

_« Non… Enfin si… Euh peut-être ! »_

_« Oui, non, peut-être ? Tu veux dire quoi, mon pote ? T'as rencontré quelqu'un et tu ne l'as encore dit à personne ? »_ Il se concentra à fond pour faire en sorte qu'il ne perçoit pas la grosse pointe de jalousie présente dans sa voix. _Et voilà je suis trop con, ce n'est pas possible. Il n'est pas…_

_« Oui définitivement oui. Mais je ne sais pas. C'est compliqué… »_

_« Et en quoi c'est compliqué ? » Faites que ce soit positif, faites que ce soit positif…_

_« Bah c'est compliqué de voir… Cette personne tous les jours… Enfin même en sachant que celle-ci est… Enfin elle est comme… »_

_« Comme qui ? »_

_« Comme moi. Bi comme moi. » Allez maintenant c'est pelle ou râteau, lance-toi mon gros, rien à perdre…_

_« Et même là je ne sais pas… Si elle partage les mêmes sentiments que moi… »_

_Merde non ce n'est pas, ça ne peut pas être…_

_« Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »_

_Allez respire un grand coup. Non là ce n'est pas le râteau que tu risques, c'est le nez cassé…_

_« Parce que cette personne c'est toi. Ca a toujours été toi Nick, depuis le premier jour… »_

_Danse de la joie, danse de la joie tout le monde…_

_« Ah je vois ! »_

Il baissa les yeux quelques instants. Le plan qu'il avait prévu pouvait encore mieux fonctionner que ce qu'il pensait.

_« Alors maintenant, tu peux me mettre ton poing dans ma gueule, me crier dessus, me faire déménager. Enfin… »_

Il releva la tête et sans rien dire, se levant doucement, il quitta la table rapidement.

_Et voilà j'ai vraiment tout foutu en l'air là._

Il avait baissé la tête, ratant au passage l'arrivée de Nick devant le DJ pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille et lui faire une requête spéciale.

Quand la nouvelle chanson démarra, Greg releva sa tête et vit Nick se diriger vers lui, sans le lâcher des yeux une seule seconde.

_Mais qui, que quoi ?_

Le sourire éclatant de Nick fit son apparition, alors qu'il lui tendait la main pour l'amener avec lui sur la piste.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il ne put que hocher sa tête pour répondre, le son ayant été coupé en cours de route…

La main dans celle de Nick, il se laissa guider sur la piste pendant que la partie instrumentale de la chanson se terminait, laissant la place à la voix grave et belle de AJ.

_**Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
>Distant faces with no place left to go<br>Without you within me I can't find no rest  
>Where I'm going is anybody's guess<strong>_

Ils se mirent au milieu, la place autour d'eux étant laissée par les couples qui s'écartaient pour leur donner de l'espace. Ainsi ils purent commencer à danser, les bras autour posés sur le dos de l'autre, la tête de Greg sur l'épaule de Nick.

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
>I'm awake but my world is half asleep<br>I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
>But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete<strong>_

Le stress du travail, des dernières semaines, la tension depuis le début du repas, leurs peurs et craintes, tout s'oubliait enfin dans les bras de l'autre. Les larmes leur montaient aux yeux. Des larmes de bonheur d'avoir enfin avoué leurs sentiments respectifs et de se savoir aimé en retour. Oui l'un sans l'autre ils se sentent vraiment incomplets. Ils ont essayé d'oublier leurs sentiments et passer à autre chose. Mais rien n'y a fait, leur amour est plus fort que tout.

_**Voices tell me I should carry on  
>But I am swimming in an ocean all alone<br>Baby, my baby  
>It's written on your face<br>You still wonder if we made a big mistake**_

La plus grosse faute qu'ils ont fait pour l'instant, et ils le savant, a été de ne rien avoir dit plus tôt. Cette dernière phrase les fit se regarder et un grand et tendre sourire apparut sur leurs visages.

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
>I'm awake but my world is half asleep<br>I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
>But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete<strong>_

A cela, Nick n'hésita plus une seconde. Caressant tendrement la joue de l'homme qu'il aime si profondément, rapprochant un peu plus de sa main son visage, il pencha la tête un peu sur le côté et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Greg. D'abord tendrement, pour simplement savourer cet instant de perfection pour eux deux. Puis en douceur, il lui entrouvrit les lèvres de sa langue, goûtant véritablement pour la première la bouche de son aimé. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et fit rejoindre sa langue à son amie… _Oh bon dieu, je crois que je vais m'évanouir…_

_**I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
>I don't wanna make you face this world alone<br>I wanna let you go (alone)**_

Totalement perdus dans leur étreinte tendre et passionnée, ils ne faisaient plus du tout attention à ceux qui les entouraient. Sinon, ils auraient remarqué Fran, Sarah et Désirée essuyant quelques larmes de joie pour leur fils et frère. Ils auraient répondu aux sourires que leur adressaient les personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui avaient été témoins de leur premier baiser involontairement. Et bien entendu, ils auraient été scandalisés en assistant à l'échange d'argent auxquels étaient livrés Derek, Don, Danny et Vaughn. Et encore plus choqués que Spencer y ait mis sa part aussi.

Non ils ne virent rien de tout cela, et personne ne leur fit remarquer quand, avec leurs visages rougis par l'étreinte, ils s'arrêtèrent et furent applaudis par l'assistance. Un peu gênés ils se dirigèrent enlacés vers la table d'honneur où Nick s'assit, Greg sur ses genoux, profitant ainsi de leurs premiers instants en tant que couple. Regardant les couples évoluer de nouveau sur la piste, quelques sourires aux lèvres et quelques pouces levés, auquel Greg eut l'envie immense de répondre par un autre doigt levé. Il était trop heureux à cet instant pour ça.

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you**_

Et quand, une heure et demi plus tard, ils se rendirent à la chambre de Nick, leurs sourires ne les quittaient plus. Mais on ne les voyait plus, ils étaient bien trop cachés par les lèvres de l'autre. Une étreinte sans fin qui les mena du seuil de la chambre à peine déshabillés jusqu'à moitié nus sur le lit.

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

Le dernier rampart à leur nudité trouva une place rapide sur le sol pendant que chacun partait en exploration complète du corps de l'autre, léchant, croquant, suçant chaque parcelle de peau, accélèrant très rapidement les respirations et arrachant des gémissements bien audibles.

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

Quand il pénétra enfin ce corps tant désiré depuis cinq ans, il se sentit de nouveau bien, de nouveau apaisé, de nouveau libéré de nouveau aimé. Plus de masques, plus de barrières et surtout pas de planches pour le retenir. Ils laissèrent exploser leur bonheur trop peu de temps ensuite, celui-ci se montrant totalement sur leurs visages sereins et détendus.

_**But without you all I'm going to be is**_

Quand ce fut son tour, il se délecta de cette nouvelle sensation. Un sourire plus brillant que jamais s'afficha sur leurs lèvres, savourant encore plus cette sensation. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin trouvés, ils décidèrent qu'ils avaient tout leur temps et que plus rien ne les pressait, profitant de chaque instant pour s'embrasser sur la bouche, le visage, les oreilles, la nuque, les épaules, atteignant la porte du septième ciel ensemble, leur plaisir étouffé par les lèvres de l'autre.

_**Incomplete**_

Repus et détendus l'un sur l'autre, ils savent maintenant qu'ils n'auront plus jamais ce sentiment et qu'à l'avenir, où qu'ils soient, ils se complèteront toujours.

_**Incomplete…**_

_**THE END…**_

_Alors alors, ben maintenant j'attends vos petites reviews avec impatience… J'espère que ça vous a plu._

_A bientôt pour la suite de « Mauvaise Route »._

_Baisers à vous tous et toutes _


End file.
